


Morning After

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [12]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Secret Relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Masato wakes first and spends his time admiring her body and remembering the way it moved with his last night.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 17





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Masaharu is so soft and underrated. I hope you enjoy.

Blinking the sunbeam and sleep from his eyes, Masato became aware of a warm body snuggled against his own.

Soft breaths tickled his chest, and he let a gentle smile overtake his lips as he watched the rise and fall of Haruka’s chest.

He stroked her naked shoulder with his thumb as memories of the night wrapped around him like their comforter.

Last night had been the launch of his new solo song. The rest of STARISH had come to support him, and Haruka, in a sinfully sweet cocktail dress that was now slung over a chair, had taken his hand after the wrap party and given him the kiss she’d promised, and then some.

They had bid the others goodnight and slipped away, their identities protected by the night and their coats. 

Their lips had been inseparable almost before the hotel door was locked behind them.

Roaming hands and heady gasps had defined the time before they fell into bed together.

Her curves, now pressed against his side, had been on full display for his hungry eyes last night. The light of the hotel room had been so warm on her skin, making her glow like an ember above him.

She had fumbled with the condom, and he had fumbled with the clasp of her bra. Learning curves that made them laugh and blush and reassure one another with soft kisses and softer words.

The echo of her moans as she had ridden his hips still sent shivers marching down his spine. 

Her breasts had felt so soft and perfect in his hands. Her body had been so responsive to his own, as if they were playing a duet. Perfectly in sync. 

Helplessly, hopelessly, eternally, he was hers. He knew that even before she had cried his name last night. Before he had followed, gasping with her name burned on his lips. 

All the way back to the first day he had seen her in the snow-covered park, lighting up his monochromatic world.

“Haruka,” he murmured now, feeling a bit like he had been caught with his hand in the biscuit jar. How different. How right it felt to say her given name after so many years of holding himself back.

She stirred, letting out a small, sleepy sound that made him melt. “Good morning,” she yawned, snuggling into his chest.

“Good morning, my love.”

She shifted, stretching and yawning when her thigh brushed his crotch. She squeaked and looked up at him. 

“Morning wood,” he said by way of apology as a blush darkened his cheeks.

She twisted in the sheets, looking innocently toward the bedside table. “Do we have more condoms?”

Masato gulped, surprised and aroused by her nonchalance. He rolled her over onto her back, smiling as her hair fanned out around her pillow-creased face. “We’ve got a whole box.”

Haruka smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Bending his lips to hers, they kissed, paying no heed to morning breath as their bodies began a reprise of last night’s performance.


End file.
